


Qoy'

by AngelFlower



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave undertones, Missionary Position, Objectification, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pain, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Gowron and you have some alone time.
Relationships: Gowron/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Qoy'

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content, objectification, and general rough behavior.
> 
> I'm not that big of Gowron but I want Klingon smut.
> 
> Klingon Translations:
> 
> jIHvaD pung yI'agh - Show me mercy
> 
> qoy' - Beg
> 
> muSH - Love (I'm using this version since it is more centered towards objects then huku for a person.)
> 
> nuqneH - Please
> 
> maj - Good!
> 
> Hlja' - Yes
> 
> petaQ - Useless, garbage

"jIHvaD pung yI'agh" Gowron ran his hand up your face to your scalp, running his fingers through your hair before tightening into a fist and pulling your head back "qoy', muSH" you winced "nuqneh?" You whimpered, he chuckled "your Klingon pronunciation needs work, my dear, you are too soft, be more aggressive, though... I enjoy your submissive tone in this instance."

"Now open your mouth" you nodded and opened your mouth, he wrapped a hand around his cock and rubbed his flushed tip against your lips, smearing his precum on your lips. He then quickly and harshly pushed your head onto his cock, you gagged at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of your throat.

You couldn't stop the gagging sound from coming out but Gowron paid no mind to your noises. He began thrusting into your mouth along with moving your head occasionally. "Move your tongue" you tried to but it was difficult with the girth of his cock, but you did your best.

"maj" He moaned out "you are such a good cocksleeve for me," he said giving your hair a tug, your pussy throbbed at his terrible and dirty words. His thrusting slowed down and became sloppy as he got close, his cock twitched slightly as he came in your mouth, his cum wasn't necessarily gross but it was very salty. He pulled you off his cock by your hair and watched you intently as you swallowed all of his cum.

"Good thing" he praised, petting your hairline softly with his hand still gripping your hair. "Do you like being my thing? Being just a hole to fuck?" You nodded "hlja'' your eyes began to water at the constant hair pulling, but you enjoyed the pain.

"Heh, as I thought, your purpose is to be beneath me" he pushed you to the floor using your hair. "Spread your legs, petaQ" you did as he said and spread open your legs, giving him a nice view of what you had to offer. "You are truly a beautiful creature" he laughed and got between your legs, his cock against your throbbing entrance, teasing you.

He slowly entered you "take it all inside" his cock stretched your walls so well "we're like lock and key," he said well he fully entered you "Gowron, please use me, use me as much as you want" you begged, you wanted him to finally move inside you.

You squirmed under him, his cock was buried deep I side you, you felt so full. Finally, Gowron began thrusting inside of you, the feeling was heaven, he was fast and rough but you loved it, nothing was better than this. He grabbed your legs pulling them over his shoulders, which allowed him to hit even deeper inside you.

"This is all you are good for really" his voice was low and deep, he knew just what to say to get you to tighten up for him. "You enjoy the way I use and abuse you, I can tell by the way you tighten up around me and whimper like the worthless whore you are" you couldn't stop from moaning loudly at his words, which earned a snicker from him.

"So close, so-so close" you whispered out, panting heavily with each word, you felt your stomach tighten and just as you were about to have your release, he pulled out. "Wha- hey! I was so close" you said, not hiding your irritated tone "I know that that's why I stopped you" you furrowed your eyebrows in slight anger "why?" You asked, "You don't get to have all the fun, let's change position."

You nodded "okay" he turned you on your side and lifted your leg over his shoulder and quickly jammed himself inside of you, wasting no time thrusting. You let out shaking breaths as he brutally thrust inside of you "You are even tighter like this" neither of you could suppress your moans, not that you really tried, there wasn't anyone around to hear you anyway.

"Gowron, please, ple-ase let me cum" you were so close, just about to burst, you needed your release. "You have my permission, muSH" with a few more thrusts of his hips you came, shaking and moaning his names, the tightening of your walls around his cock was what he needed to finally cum inside you.

It felt so good to be filled with his cum, you bit your lip feeling his hot cum fill you up, as he pulled out you could feel it leak out of you. He dropped your leg and fell down beside you, he pulled you close to him "You are so beautiful when you take my cum, perhaps one day you will bear my child."


End file.
